A known way to protect a voltage converter during startup or restart of the voltage converter is to provide a “soft start” process. A voltage converter using the soft start process is generally implemented by linearly increasing a pulse width of a pulse width modulated (PWM) signal until a voltage level at an output voltage node of the voltage converter reaches a predefined level. By using the soft start process, the voltage converter may avoid excessive heating or failure during initialization.